Missions
Missions Missions in 3D mode were released on August 09, 2011. Initially, only players with Gold Membership can participate in missions. Some of the first missions available are exterminator missions, search and retrieve mission, courier mission and research missions. When these missions were first released there was 2 for Nastyas Holdout, 4 for Fort Pastor, 1 for Precinct 13, and 1 for Doggs Stockade. You are only allowed 1 mission per day regardless of outpost. This means you can't do a mission at P13, then do a mission at Fort Pastor within the same day. Fort Pastor - Collect 10 Blood Samples from Spiders (High Aggro) - Collect a Giant Spider Blood Sample (High Aggro) - Collect 10 Gasoline Cans. (Medium-Low Aggro) - Collect 10 Machine Parts. (Medium-Low Aggro) - Spider War (Very High Aggro) - Find A Lost Man (Very High Aggro) The mission for Blood Samples are in the areas highlighted on your map. A good tactic to avoid the large amounts of aggro is to outrun it by running around the edges of the map. The mission for the giant spider is a little trickier, once you get into the area marked on your map, make a lot of noise, and kill the giant spider. Beware, as it is common for more than one spider to show up, so bring a lot of friends and/or ammo. Once you get a lootable corpse, you can loot it for the blood sample. Collecting the 10 gasoline cans is relatively easy. The only problem with this mission is that it takes a long time, just walk around the areas marked on the map and loot all cars you see. Collecting the 10 Machine Parts is almost just the same as the "Collect 10 Gasoline Cans" mission. But this mission includes a lot of looting. The goal of the mission is to kill 250 spiders and meet up with the commander in the middle of the area.Beware those who are low level or poor, this mission is very difficult. However, the commander has a minigun, and is accompanied by two soldiers with machine guns, so use them to the best of your advantage if you need to. The Missing Man: Will have information soon. Dogg's Stockade: Find the Red Fist, and retrieve a package. Thusfar, it has been a mission to find the Red Fist, and retrieve a package. The location is far SE from the Stockade. The Package and The Red Fist is in the middle of the block. When you meet them they tell you that the package is located in the van. Precinct 13: The mission involves killing a large amount of dead police officers. You need to kill 250 police officers. Nastya's Holdout: Find a lost doll. You must retrieve a lost doll 3 blocks south of Nastya's Holdout. Looting it has a random chance, but its not impossible to find. Note: There are more missions, and will surely be added later. Mission Notice Board This is an example of the current mission selection interface. Running missions and the number of completed objectives will be listed below. You can choose to do up to 3 missions at once. Missions reset every 24 hours.. Trivia * You can have up to 3 missions at the same time. * The location of your missions are highlighted in yellow on your map. * Missions refresh everyday at 1 A.M. server time. * Names on the Notice Board are randomly generated, random enough to put Neil Yates as the subject of a mission. * If an extermination mission is completed in the 2D version, the entire area is zombie free, therefore ideal for scavenging objects without the possibility of a zombie attack. The player that completed the mission will only encounter zombies in that area again if he returns to the outpost to confirm the mission success, this is not possible to other players in the same game room to encounter zombies there while that player is still in the area. * The 3D version has a few missions for gold members on 9th of august, while normal players need to wait for a few weeks. So only gold members will have the notice board. * Other outposts in 3D Demo lack Notice Boards as well. Their possible placement locations are speculated over by the community. * According to the Forums it is said that AdminPwn will work on the Missions in 3D after he is done working on the Interiors of the Buildings and the Barricades. Category:Gameplay